Fullmetal Sophomore
by AllyGal123
Summary: The lives of Ed, Al, and Winry would be quite different if they were living the lives of regular high schoolers! Wouldn't that be fun to read? Luckily, you've stumbled upon this story where they are "regular" high schoolers! I quote for a reason, because when are these guys ever regular? (this is my first fanfiction, tell me how you like it!) Ed curses, so T
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Sophomore**

Ed's POV

I jump up, hearing the alarm clock's obnoxious beeping. My eyes are still tired from staying up late last night, reading the school agenda. I slowly peer over to the clock. My weary eyes suddenly bulge once I see the time – it's half past 6! "Dammit," I mumble, as I hop out of bed. I turn over to check if Al is still asleep. His bed is vacant and already perfectly made; that's just like Al. I moan as I pick out my clothes for the day.

Running down the stairs, I see Mom and Al eating cereal. My face falls; cereal means milk, and I hate milk! "Good morinng, Edward!" Mom says as she sets up my bowl of cereal. I wave off my hand, letting her know that I heard her, but don't feel like replying.

"It's about time you got up. I've already brushed my teeth and used the restroom!" Al tells me taking his last bite of cereal. "See? Now I'm even finished with my breakfast. You should pay more attention to time, Brother. The world doesn't revolve around your laziness." "Shove off, Al." I retort, pouring my cereal into the bowl. Al just smiles as he goes to wash his dishes.

Now, I'm not one for dry cereal, but _milky _cereal is hell. There is no way I'd ever ruin my breakfast with that disgusting cow-juice! So, I just settle for dry, crunchy flakes. "You do know it tastes much better with milk, Ed." Mom suggests, watching me eat. "Blech." I reply, cereal still in my mouth. "Gross, Ed! Don't eat with your mouth full!" Al complains. I stick my tongue at him jokingly. He smiles, showing his bright blue braces off. Al needed to get braces for a while now, but he only just recently got them because of money problems. He was hesitant to receive them, but now he enjoys showing them off.

"Boys, it's almost seven! Grab your things and hop into the car." Mom calls out for us. Al and I get our backpacks and run outside. "I call shotgun!" I shout, and hop into the passenger seat. "Oh, alright," Al chuckles as he climbs into the back. Our car is sort of small and retro, nowhere near as amazing as a Ferrari, but it gets the job done. Just because something is old, doesn't mean it's useless!

As Mom gets into the driver's seat she turns to Al. "I almost forgot to tell you boys; we're taking Winry to school since Granny Pinako's car is still being worked on. You're going to have to move some of your stuff to make room for her, Al." she explains. "I bet Brother wishes he was sitting in the back now!" Al sniggers. I feel my face heat up as I shoot him a dirty look. "You know that's not how I feel about her!" I grumble. I reach into my jacket's pocket and pull out my iPod. Plugging some ear buds in, I listen to rock music while we drive.

Winry runs out of her house with a large bag on her shoulder. "Thanks again for taking me to school, Aunt Trisha!" Winry thanks Mom. "No problem at all, sweetie! Go sit in the back next to Al." Mom points to the rear end of the car where Al is sitting with a bright smile. I'd imagine he's quite excited; the first day of high school can be very thrilling. In both ways, that is. Once Winry is buckled up, we wave goodbye to Granny Pinako and drive off.

Winry taps my shoulder, "Hey, Ed! What song are you listening to?" she asks me, obviously interested for some reason. "It's just a song by AC/DC. You probably wouldn't know it, what with you being obsessed with pop music and all." I reply brushing her off. Winry pouts. "Just because I sing along to Katy Perry songs sometimes doesn't mean I'm obsessed with her music!" she snaps. I grin discreetly and turn up the volume so I can sound out the rest of her complaints.

Once arriving to the school, we all get out of the car and wave goodbye to Mom. Al looks up at the large high school building nervously. "That's much bigger than the middle school…" he whispers to me. "Don't worry, you'll be fine! You've been a pretty likeable guy for most of your life, and I highly doubt that'll stop here. Besides, if anyone tries to bully you, I'll beat their faces in!" I encourage him with a smirk. Winry nods. "Yeah, you don't have to be nervous, Al. Ed and I are always gonna be here for you, even if we're a grade higher!" she adds on. A

l smiles, showing his braces off again. I swear, you can't make this kid look bad! Lucky bastard. Where did my charm go when I had to wear those stupid glasses for a year?

We all walk in and take a deep breath. "Well guys," I start. "Here's to a new year in high school!" "Yeah!" we shout, throwing high fives. At that moment, we part our ways into the abyss of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fullmetal Sophomore**

Al's POV

After splitting up, I open my backpack and pull out my agenda. "Let's see," I mumble, looking for my first class. "Aha! Room 108. That's just down this hallway!" I shove the agenda back into my bag and run to class.

Nearing the door, I see a young girl who looks like she belongs in the middle school. "Excuse me, are you lost?" I ask. She turns to me and I notice something on her shoulder; it looks somewhat like a panda, yet a cat at the same time. Are pets allowed in the high school? Not that I remember…

"No, I'm not! I skipped a few grades because they said I was too advanced for the middle school." She replies with a grin. I smile back at her, but can't help wondering how smart this girl really is. She probably should have been in 6th or 7th grade, so advancing to 9th grade means a lot! "Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Alphonse Elric. Are you in Room 108 as well?" I reach my hand out, motioning a hand shake. "I'm May Chang! Yes, I am in this class," she replies, joining my hand.

"By the way, this is Xiao-Mei. She's a panda!" May adds, pointing to the creature on her shoulder. It looks up at me with a confused face, then growls. "Now, now, Xiao-Mei! Oh, I'm sorry, Alphonse! She can be like that sometimes, but Xiao-Mei is normally a sweetheart!" she scolds her panda. I laugh sheepishly and scratch my head. "It's alright." I say.

The bell rings and May and I walk into the classroom. It's rather large, much larger than the classes in the middle school, but I'll make do. Scanning the room, one can tell it is a math class. There are plenty of posters regarding math explanations and such. There is a long, white wall with a large window, sunlight pooling in.

I take a seat near the wall, and May sits behind me. She waves at me as she sits down, and the teacher walks in. She is a fairly thin woman with graying hair. She looks very persnickety.

"Good morning, class. My name is Ms. Winkler and I will be your math teacher for the year," she pushes her glasses against the bridge of her nose. "Now then, to start off our lesson, can anybody remind us what proportions are?" A few kids groan and some hands immediately rise.

I pull out my notebook from my backpack and take notes as Ms. Winkler writes on the board. Math hasn't ever been my favorite subject, but I get through with it.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much for the feedback! I'm so glad two people have already written reviews on my story after just one day! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Fullmetal Sophomore**

Al's POV

The bell rings, declaring lunch time. The morning classes went by very fast, mostly because it's only the first day and we were discussing lesson plans instead of actually doing work. A flood of students enter the hallway as we all scramble to the cafeteria. Walking into the large room, I see tables beyond tables of cliques in the high school.

Turning my head towards a corner of the lunch room, I notice Brother waving his hand towards me. He's sitting at a table with Winry. I smile and walk over to them. "Hey, Al! How did you like your classes?" Winry asks me, already eating her food. I sit down and open my lunchbox. "They're fine. Some teachers seem a bit scary, but I'm sure I'll learn to get along with them!" I reply.

Brother takes a bite of the ham sandwich Mom made for him and looks up at me. "Do you have Ms. Winkler?" he asks, mouth still full of food. I cringe. "You have to get rid of that nasty habit, Brother. And yes, I do have her." Brother sniggers and Winry sighs. "Ms. Winkler is bipolar! She's always getting mad for no reason." He says chuckling. Winry elbows Brother in the side. "She does not. Ms. Winkler just doesn't like Ed, so he takes the advantage of doing rude things to get on her nerve." Winry explains. She turns to me and smiles. "Ms. Winkler is really nice. If you do well in her class, I guarantee you'll enjoy it!" Brother makes a face and I laugh.

Two kids walk over to our table. One is a boy with his black hair tied back in a ponytail; the other is a girl with similar hair, but tied up in a bun instead. Brother scowls. "What do you want, Ling? He asks them angrily. "Lanfan and I just want to sit with you guys! After all, we're friends, right?" the boy replies, smiling deviously. His squinty eyes hide his witty looks, but when he talks you can tell he's smart-alecky.

"Who the hell ever said I was your friend?!" Brother shouts, standing up. "No need to get feisty." Ling says with a smirk. "I'll stop being feisty once you pay me back for all those damn school lunches!" Brother snaps, pointing a finger at Ling. The girl, (Lanfan was it?), suddenly punches Brother in the gut, causing him to sit down. "Don't you ever rudely point a finger at Ling!" she threatens. Brother seems to be okay after being attacked, so I don't worry too much about him.

After finally giving in, Brother allows Ling and Lanfan to sit with us. Winry introduces me to the pair. I soon see May skipping over to our table. "Oh, hi there, May! Would you like to eat with us?" I ask with a smile. She nods happily and takes a seat next to me. Xaio-Mei is still on her shoulder, but she isn't growling at me too much anymore.

I turn to Brother and Winry. "Guys, this is May Chang. She's a really smart girl who skipped a few grades to get into the high school!" I say, introducing her. "It's nice to meet you all!" she says. Brother barely looks up from his food, but Winry waves politely.

"That sure is an accomplishment, May," Ling mumbles. "You wouldn't happen to be a part of the Chang residence back in Xing Housing, would you?" May's bright expression suddenly turns dark. "Indeed, I am in the Chang residence. You are a Yao, are you not?" she replies numbly. Lanfan immediately stands up, as does May, and they land into a fighting stance as if preparing for a battle! "Whoa guys! Can't you resolve - whatever the heck this is - through speech?" I shout nervously.

Ling turns to me with a barren face. "No, Alphonse. I'm afraid that's not how this works." he mutters. "Our gated neighborhood, Xing Housing, holds special ranking for each family living there. The lower the ranking, the closer to being able to live in the private areas of the neighborhood. The only other way to get there is to pay an extremely overpriced fine, but with the economic troubles we're having lately, nobody is able to pay it. So, we fight for the top." he explains.

"Yeah, but isn't fighting a bit unnecessary?" Winry says, unsurely. "Of course it isn't!" Lanfan shouts. "Mine and the Yao family have combined forces to get to the private lots. Plenty residences have done that; it's quite clever, actually. This helps our ranking evolve gradually, leaving us at 12 out of 50."

May's face falls. "Unfortunately, nobody is willing enough to join forces with my family. This is leaving us at around 32 out of 50…" she says sadly. She suddenly becomes very determined, clenching her fist. "That is why I must defeat the Yao residence! If I do, my family will surely be pushed up the ranks!"

I turn to see Brother's reaction to all of this. He's hardly paying attention; mainly stealing bits of Ling's lunch while he's not looking. I roll my eyes and decide not to stop him. Right now, I'm worried about what will happen between May and Lanfan!

The two girls circle each other, still prepared to start a fight at any time. A large portion of the cafeteria has already taken interest in the fight. People chant "Fight, fight!" repeatedly. In middle school, this fight would have been resolved immediately; through administration, of course. I tremble in fear of the two getting hurt and cover my eyes. Brother has noticed the fight by now, and is joining in on the chanting.

I open my eyes to see a large man in a suit. His arms are crossed and he's staring angrily at the group of chanters, along with May and Lanfan. "What in the world is going on here?!" he bellows. Everyone is suddenly extremely quiet, even I am! This man sure is intimidating. "I do not want to call the principal, so I suggest you break this fight up immediately, girls!" he hollers at May and Lanfan. They both nod with terrified looks on their face. The man smiles arrogantly and stomps off.

The group is broken up and everyone goes back to their seats. May and Lanfan share a glare once more and sit back down. Lunch is nearing its end, so I pack my things. Before leaving the cafeteria I lean over towards Brother. "Who in the world was that?" I whisper. Brother sighs grimly. "That was Counselor Armstrong…"

* * *

><p>AN: Kudos to whoever could guess who that big guy was before reading the last line! ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Fullmetal Sophomore**

Winry's POV

After that hectic lunch, the whole cafeteria is left flabbergasted! Haha…flabbergasted. I like that word. Anyway, the bell rings and Ed and I say bye to Al. It's easy to forget that he's younger than us, since we've been through so much together.

Our next class is science. When Ed finds this out, he smiles brightly. Science is Ed's favorite subject (and frankly, I think it's the only one where the teacher doesn't despise him). I enjoy having Ed in my classes; I'm able to be with someone I can talk to. After my parents died, it was really hard for me to start socializing again. The Elrics really cheered me up, especially Ed.

There's always been something special about our relationship…thinking about this, my face turns red a bit. "Something wrong, Win?" Ed asks, seeing me blush. "Oh! Um, nothing. I was just thinking about classes…" I lie. Although we're really good friends, I can't tell Ed this stuff! He's a guy and I'm a girl; that would be way too awkward!

We arrive at an already filled classroom. Ed and I quickly scatter to find empty seats. The classroom may be big, but there are plenty of students to fill it up. We finally find two seats in the back next to some cabinets. Ed frowns. "I was hoping for a seat up front so I could see better…" he complains. _Oh, that's right, _I remember. _Ed's eyes are bad, so he has to wear contacts._ I giggle remembering the bulky, black glasses he had to wear temporarily in 8th grade.

We sit down and the teacher walks in. She's wearing a green blouse and tan pencil skirt. Strange combination, but it works! "Welcome class, to science! This year, the topic we'll be learning about is chemistry! Isn't that fun?" she says enthusiastically. I forgot that our science teacher was Ms. Faller. She's really energetic and gets hyped about things she's interested in.

Her voice drones out as turn my head towards Ed. He'd already pulled out his notebook and is completely focused on what Ms. Faller is writing on the board. I chuckle at his expression; it's so intense! "Seriously, Ed, it's only the first day. You won't need to take notes." I whisper to him. He shrugs and continues paying attention. "You know I really like science. I'm obviously going to listen." He whispers back, eyes still glued to Ms. Faller.

I look back at the front of the class. On the board, Ms. Faller has written a chemical equation that we'd learned last year. She asks the class if they could solve it. Ed immediately scribbles in his notebook and shoots his hand in the air not even five seconds after. "Yes, Edward?" Ms. Faller says, calling on Ed. "Copper and sulphur make copper sulphide!" he shouts. Even though I know Ed is great at things like this, I'm still shocked by how quickly he is able to answer.

Ms. Faller smiles and tells Ed that he's correct. Ed grins smugly and leans back in his chair, arms resting against the back of his head. "Aren't I great at chemistry?" he whispers to me. I roll my eyes and laugh. "Of course you are." I say sarcastically. He sticks his tongue out at me and goes back to sitting normally.

Ms. Faller continues to write down problems, which Ed answers with ease, until the bell rings. The whole class packs up and leaves. I sigh and stretch my arms. Science always seems to take forever for me, but not for Ed. He's pouting at the sound of the bell.

"Why do good things always have to come to an end?" he whines. I chuckle and pat his head. "Don't worry, Ed. Your next class is bound to give you some excitement!" I say jokingly. Ed looks at me confused, and then pulls out his agenda. He then gives himself a face-palm. "Sh*t I had no idea electives were next!" he moans. I smile grimly.

Electives are weird in our school. Most high schools let the students chose the electives that they want, unfortunately for us, that is not the case. We are divided into classes that "fit" our talents. You would think that's a good thing, if the administration knew what they were doing. For some reason, the staff is extremely cruel and places us in electives where we would never fit. For example, last year, instead of being put into the engineering class I wanted, I was placed in the nature/environment class. Now, don't get me wrong, keeping your environment healthy is a great thing to do! It's just better when you _enjoy _doing it. I was really stumped when I found this out, and I've hated electives ever since.

Through the hallways, you could see mopey faces everywhere! "I wonder what electives we got this year," I say to myself. "I really hope I don't get put in the self-control class again!" Ed groans. I giggle; the self-control class may actually be helpful for Ed! "What? You try spending time with Counselor Armstrong four times a week! Thank God for study halls on Wednesdays…" he complains, hearing my laugh.

We spot Al looking at the elective placement sheet on a wall. His face looks puzzled as he scans for his name. Judging by his look, he's found it. Ed and I walk over to him, with unpleasant faces of our own. "Um, guys, am I supposed to be in creative writing? I'm not even all that great at inscription." Al asks us hesitantly. Ed snickers. "Yeah, I think I may have forgotten to tell you about this elective business…" he says, scratching the back of his head.

"You see," I explain. "The school board chooses your elective for you." I let out a sigh and search for my name on the board. My eyes freeze when I see my name next to the most horrific word I've ever read – drama. "What the heck? I'm in drama? Why?!" I screech. Ed bursts out laughing. "I'll love seeing you recite a line from Shakespeare!" he laughs. As Ed attempts to imitate me reading a Shakespearian line, I search for his name.

My expression suddenly changes. "Hey, Ed, that imitation may come in handy." I say cleverly. He turns his head to look for his name. Al and I break out in laughter as Ed's jaw drops. "Why am I in drama too?!" he cries. "'I'll love seeing you recite a line from Shakespeare!'" I say copying him. He gives me an angry look, which only makes me laugh more. "Whatever, let's just get this sh*tty class over with." He says with a pout, sticking his hands in his pocket.

As I follow along Ed, I wave goodbye to Al. "I hope you enjoy your creative writing class at least a little bit, Al!" I call to him comfortingly. He smiles and waves back, but it's quite sheepish. Ed and I head off to the auditorium anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fullmetal Sophomore**

Ed's POV

_I still can't believe the damn staff put me in drama_, I think as Winry and I walk towards the auditorium. _I bet Winry isn't too pleased with this, either. _

I turn to Winry. "Why do you think the school's staff chooses our electives for us?" I ask her. She sighs and shakes her head. "All I know is that it's completely unfair. I really wanted to be in that engineering class…" she replies sadly. I usually don't like to see Winry sad, so I decide to change the subject. "Hey! Maybe the play we're gonna do will be fun?" I say, attempting to muster up a smile. Winry looks at me warmly. "Thanks, Ed." she mumbles. I grin and quickly turn my head away. _That was weird,_ I think, touching my cheek. _Never really had that feeling before._

We finally reach the auditorium and I open up the doors. Inside, three other kids are sitting around looking as hopeless as me and Winry. We walk in and take seats near the stage. A familiar looking girl walks up to us. "Hey guys," she says softly. "Oh! Rose! It's nice to see you." Winry says getting up to give the girl a hug. _Oh right, Rose. That exchange girl from Canada._ I remember.

"Are you as excited for drama as we are?" I grumble sarcastically. Rose giggles and shakes her head. "I totally feel the same. I was really hoping to go to that health class; I want to be a physiologist when I grow up." She says smiling. "Yeah, that job sounds cool. I think I want to be a physicist. Perhaps we'll work together someday?" I reply numbly. Rose smiles shyly and nods. Winry sits down next to me, Rose next to Winry. I lean back in my chair and wait for our instructor to walk in.

I don't know how to feel when he walks in. This man, how was he even hired? Did the staff not think that he would creep people out?! Yeah, I know it's wrong to judge people, but damn this guy makes me shiver! He has a purple shirt and overalls, along with a weird-*ss burette. For some strange reason, he's wearing bright, red lipstick and eyeliner! It's as if he's trying to look feminine, yet he's as hairy as hell…

Winry suddenly nudges me with a stern look on her face. Apparently, I was looking at our instructor as if I had just witnessed road kill. I swallow my breath and listen to the man speak, as much as it pains me.

"Hello class," he says, lips pursed. "My name is Mr. Garfiel, but you may just call me Garfiel." He scans the class of about five kids. "Oh, I was hoping for more students this year! Oh well, we'll just have to make do." He says grimly. Garfiel then pulls out a clipboard and flips through the pages on it. It seems as if he's about to take attendance. He calls out each of our names, all of us responding aptly. Well, all of us except for one.

"Ling Yao?" Garfiel says. No response. I chuckle silently at the thought. "I can't believe they added Ling to drama, too. This'll be one hell of a class…" I whisper to Winry. "Let's just hope May won't join. I don't want to see them fight again." She whispers back. "I dunno, that was pretty entertaining. I'd love to see that idiot get beat up by a little girl!" I snicker. Winry shoots me a look and I turn away abruptly.

Garfiel repeats Ling's name. "Mr. Ling Yao? Has anyone seen him today?" he asks us. Suddenly, Ling bursts through the door, looking weak and tired. "Sorry…I'm…late…" he huffs, coddling his stomach. "My boy, you look so frail! Whatever happened?" Garfiel says looking concerned. "I just…I was so hungry that I passed out on the floor…" he mumbles weakly. "You idiot! We just had lunch like two periods ago! How are you still hungry?!" I scoff, pointing a finger at him. "I don't know…I'd usually be fine by now, but for some reason my pudding packet and chips were missing from my lunch bag. I guess I forgot to bring it to school…" he whimpers. "Oh yeah…" I laugh silently, remembering that I had stolen some of his food. Winry whacks the back of my head irritably.

Garfiel lets Ling snack on a granola bar as he commences the introduction of drama class. "Alright everyone, allow me to explain how our class will work!" he says with enthusiasm. A projector is set up in the front of the auditorium. It's facing a large screen that's presenting a slideshow. Garfiel uses a remote to switch through each slide. "We will start our class out with testing each of your singing, dancing and of course, acting. Then, one of you will select a play from a little bowl filled with millions of amazing theatrical masterpieces!" he gazes off into the distance looking dazzled.

I groan and look over to Winry while Garfiel rambles. She doesn't look as excited as Garfiel, but definitely looks interested. I could see she was thinking hard about something by her facial expression. I smile softy as I think about what it would be like to put on a play. _Wait a second,_I catch myself daydreaming. _No way in hell will I ever be interested in a stupid class like this!_ I attempt snapping out of the thought and back into reality.

I catch Rose looking at me. "What?" I say rushed. She blushes and looks down to her lap. "N-nothing. You just looked a bit nervous so I wanted to know if something was wrong…" she mutters, barely looking up at me. "Oh, I was just foolishly thinking about what drama might be like. Can you believe I almost fell for this class?" I say chuckling tensely. She looks up at me. "Not really. Drama could be pretty fun, I guess. It's like putting your imagination into reality. I think that's what's astounding about the fine arts." Rose says softly. I give a crooked smile. "Yeah, that is pretty cool." I agree.

Garfiel seems as if he'd finished his speech on theatre. "Now, are there any questions before we begin our first talent practice?" he declares. A boy that looks about Al's age raises his hand. "Yes, I have a question. What if you're good at one thing, acting for example, but terrible at another thing, singing for example?" he asks. Garfiel scratches his beard…which makes me shudder. "Hmm; well, I think that the most important talent you should be good at for drama is acting. You'll never captivate your audience if you can't say a line with enough passion!" he replies with a chuckle. "Of course, this is what the practice is for. Speaking of which, today we will start with dancing!" Garfiel adds.

I moan and throw my face into my hands. "What's wrong, Ed?" Winry asks. "Oh you know what's wrong! I have two left feet. I'll never pass this stupid *ss practice sh*t!" I bark at her. She sniggers. "Wow; three bad words in one sentence. You're on a roll, Ed!" she taunts me. "Shut up!" I grumble, making her laugh more.

We all stand up and get onto the stage as Garfiel turns on a radio and proceeds to teach us a dance. All I can think while we're dancing is _get me the f*ck out of this hellhole._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Damn it's fun to write as Ed. :D I want to write more EdxWinry, but I don't really want this to be much of a "shippy" story; I'd prefer more of a comedy and later mystery/tragedy. Whoops! Okay...enough of that lol. Aaaaaanyway...WOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER I AM SO SORRY D': And now I'm doing it at 3:00 am! Wow...just great... I really hope this chapter was entertaining enough for you guys! Haha, I can get pretty boring when I'm not thinking about what I'm writing. Well, I bet you can tell where I'm going with this drama class...hehehe...I know you know where I'm going JazmineElric! :3


End file.
